Choni One Call Away OS
by MlleYuu
Summary: Choni Fluff


Nouvelle FF Choni, elle traîne depuis un moment alors je vais la publier. L'histoire se passe avant la saison 3 et peut-être avant la fin de la saison 2.

Enjoy !

* * *

_PDV Double_

La petite brune lança son sac sur le gradin et alla s'asseoir à côté avec un long soupir. Elle était exténuée et sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus merdique ! Le gymnase était calme, aucune équipe ne s'entraînait car les River Vixens venaient de finir leur entraînement et elle avait été la première à sortir du vestiaire. Personne ne devrait venir la déranger avant un moment.

Elle sortit son téléphone et lança la musique en aléatoire. Une chanson passa alors qu'elle essayait de chasser les souvenirs de sa journée de son esprit. Le test de bio qui s'était mal passé, la pause déjeuné tendue suite à un nouveau malentendu entre Archie et Veronica…

Elle s'allongea sur sa rangée de place quand une nouvelle chanson se lança. Elle fredonna les premiers mots avant de chanter d'une vive voix.

_I'm only one call away …_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_Call me baby if you need a friend_

_I just wanna give you love_

_Come on come on come on_

_Reaching out to you so take a chance_

_No matter where you go_

_You now you're not alone_

Alors que la brune entamait ce premier couplet, une jeune rousse connue de tout le lycée entrait dans le gymnase. Entendant la fille chantée, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et marcha doucement vers les gradins. Elle regardait la jeune fille chantonner avec un sourire grandissant et ne voulut pas la déranger, profitant du son de sa voix.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_Come along with me and don't be scared_

_I just wanna set you free_

_Come on come on come on_

_You and me can make it anywhere_

_For now, we can stay here for a while_

Toni releva la tête quand elle aperçu Cheryl du coin de l'œil, elle ne s'arrêta pas de chanter mais continua avec un grand sourire.

_No matter where you go_

_Just know you're not alone !_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

Cheryl s'était approchée jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa petite-amie. Elle se mit à chanter et la brune l'écouta, s'arrêtant de fredonner pour profiter de la voix de la rousse.

_And when you're weak I'll be strong_

_I'm gonna keep holding on_

_Now don't worry, it' won't be long_

_Darling !_

_And when you feel like hope is gone_

_Just run into my arms…_

Cheryl prit les mains de la jeune serpent dans les siennes et la rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elles se retrouvent quasiment collées. Elle baissait la tête pour regarder sa bien aimée dans les yeux et elles finirent la chanson d'une même voix.

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'm only one call awaaaay …_

Toni passa ses bras autour de Cheryl et se blottit contre elle.

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda la rousse.

Toni hocha la tête et murmura un « oui » dans le cou de Cheryl.

\- Tu sais ce qui te remontrai le morale ? Un tête à tête chez Shorty's, toi moi et un milk-shake. Et … Tu pourrai rester dormir.

Le visage caché dans le cou de Cheryl, Toni ne pût retenir son sourire.

\- Ça me semble parfait.

Elle s'écarta, repris son sac alors que Cheryl la suivait, un peu confuse. Avait-elle dit oui aux deux propositions ? Ou juste à celle du milk-shake ?

\- Je voudrais bien essayer ton haut. On pourrait voir ça ce soir, chez toi, dit Toni avant de sortir du gymnase, laissant derrière elle Cheryl, les joues en feux.

La rousse eut un sourire en coin, sa poitrine s'emplissait de chaleur aux mots de Toni et elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds une seconde, réalisant à quelle point la brune avait une influence sur elle. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux et Toni passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture.

\- Bon, tu comptes dormir ici ? Lui dit-elle.

Cheryl prit une démarche sûre d'elle, celle de la Queen B. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite-amie gagner si facilement. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Toni une fois à sa hauteur et susurra quelques mots avant de continuer son chemin.

\- Avoue que le haut ne serait qu'une excuse pour avoir ce que tu désir vraiment…

Prise à son propre jeu, Toni sourit, les joues roses. Elle rejoint sa copine et enlaça sa main. Cheryl passa ses doigts fins entre ceux de Toni et lui sourit.

* * *

_PDV Toni_

Cheryl se gara devant chez Shorty's. Il était 19 heures 10. Rien qu'avec un coup d'œil aux fenêtres, je repérai Jugh', Betty, Veronica et Archie assis avec une grande assiette de frites au milieu de la table et des milk-shake devant eux. J'allais entrer quand Cheryl remarqua que je les regardais.

\- On peut aller les voir si tu veux, me dit-elle.

\- Non c'est bon, ils peuvent se passer de moi.

Elle me sourit et m'ouvrit la porte, ma laissant passer devant avec un geste de gentlemen. Je sourit et me dirigeais vers la droite, à l'opposée de mes amis. Je choisis le dernier box et m'assis dos au mur, faisant face au reste de la_ chocolat-pop_. Je remarquais que Jughead me regardait. Il me fit signe de venir le voir mais je déclinais d'un signe de tête vers la rousse qui s'asseyait devant moi. Mon ami leva les mains en guise d'excuse et je lui sourit. Veronica qui était en face de lui se retourna vers moi et leva ses pouces. Je secouais la tête, quelle bande de gamins… Cheryl vit que je faisait des signes à quelqu'un dans son dos alors elle se retourna vivement. Jugh' lui fit un signe de la main et Veronica se contenta d'un sourire.

\- C'est pas vrai …

\- T'inquiète pas Cheryl, je suis toute à toi ce soir...on ira pas les voir.

J'allais finir ma phrase sur le « ce soir » mais je me rendis vite compte de ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir dire alors je rajoutais mes derniers mots très vite. Au sourire qu'abordait la jeune femme en face de moi, ma tentative de rattrapage n'avait à l'évidence pas très bien fonctionné. Elle évita mon regard et leva une main pour attirer l'attention de Pop's. Le vieil homme vint nous voir et prit notre commande.

\- Un milk-shake cerise chocolat s'il te plaît, demandais-je avec un sourire avenant.

\- Ce sera tout ? Dit-il en regardant Cheryl.

\- Met simplement deux pailles s'il te plait, répondit-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

L'homme partit avec un sourire joyeux et je reportais mon attention sur ma rousse. Elle avait la tête posée sur ses mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table. On ne dit rien pendant plus d'une minute, s'observant dans un silence confortable. Pop's arriva avec notre commande et posa le grand verre entre nous.

\- Bon appétit les filles.

Je le remerciais d'un grand sourire et prit immédiatement une paille entre mes doigts. Je me redressai un peu et m'aperçus que sur la crème chantilly, un gros cœur avait été tracé avec du coulis rouge. Cheryl le remarqua également et je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosée malgré ses efforts pour rester indifférente.

\- Même lui est au courant ?

\- Et c'est une mauvais chose ?

\- Non. C'est même une bonne chose, lança-t-elle en prenant sa paille entre ses doigts. Grâce à ça, tout le monde sait que tu es à moi…

Je lui sourit et sans la quitter des yeux, prit ma paille dans ma bouche et pris quelques gorgées de la boisson. Cheryl fit de même et nos visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. On s'écarta en même temps alors que la cloche nous indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Je pris un air assez sérieux et dit :

\- Je le suis tu sais …

\- Quoi ?

\- A toi.

Cheryl fit un de ces sourire que l'on ne peut retenir. Un petit sourire qui est souvent accompagné de ce regard pétillant et plein de douceur. Elle prit ma main s'apprêtant à répondre quand on fût interrompues par ce putain de Chuck.

\- Salut les filles.

Il avait ce ton horrible de séducteur et nous regardais à tour de rôle comme de la viande fraîche.

\- Bonsoir Chuck, répondit Cheryl.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là toutes se…

\- Chuck, ferme là. Tu vois, là tout de suite je n'ai pas spécialement envie de converser avec un abrutit dans ton genre alors si tu pouvais juste nous laisser ce serait sympa de ta part, lançais-je avec un grand sourire.

Le lycéen haussa les sourcils et allait répliquer quelque chose avant que Cheryl ne pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Chucky, écoute la vraiment, c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. Aller, bye bye !

Le garçon repartit après une sorte de grognement mécontent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer sa peau à l'endroit où Cheryl l'avait touchée.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'il a eut le droit d'avoir _ta_ main sur… _lui_

\- Oh, serais-ce de la jalousie que je détecte ? Dit-elle.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, le cœur battant.

\- Totalement. Il doit être la seule personne qui n'est pas au courant que je ne partage pas ma petite-amie.

Cheryl se pencha vers moi.

\- On peut lui montrer si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

\- Très bien, dis-je avant de reprendre quelques gorgées de notre milk-shake.

Je posais un billet sous le verre, me levai et tendit ma main à Cheryl. Elle passa ses doigts entre les miens sans hésitations. On passa devant le box où était assis Chuck et en passant devant lui, je vis ses yeux descendre le long du corps de la rousse. Je vis rouge, lâchais la main de Cheryl et m'appuyais sur sa table.

\- Bon Chuck, jusque là j'ai rien dit mais si jamais tu repose ne serais-ce qu'un seul regard de la sorte sur Cheryl, je te ferai vivre un enfer et je t'arracherai la langue pour que tu arrête de raconter de la merde sur les filles. Ok ?

J'avais parlé d'une voix grave, lentement, exprimant mes sentiments envers le lycéen. Le garçon hocha la tête et je m'en allais avec un dernier regard menaçant. Cheryl m'attendais au milieu de l'allée. Je passais un bras possessif autour de sa taille et elle rit doucement.

\- Tu sais y faire avec les menaces…

\- Ça arrive quand ça concerne des choses que j'aime …

Est-ce que je venais implicitement dire que je l'aimais ? Oh la la … Terrain glissant.

\- Viens, on va dire bonsoir aux autres et on y va, dit-elle.

Elle ne releva pas mes mots mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait remarqué… On arriva à la table de mes amis et tous levèrent les yeux vers nous. Je me défit rapidement de Cheryl.

\- Salut les filles. Vous vous joignez à nous ? Proposa Véronica.

\- Non, on viens juste dire bonsoir, répondit la rousse.

Jughead ne me lâchait plus. Il me désigna son téléphone puis me pointa d'un signe de tête. Je regarderais mes messages plus tard.

\- On va y aller Cheryl, dis-je. Bonne nuit à vous quatre.

Ils répondirent tous en cœur et Cheryl dit au revoir avant que je ne la traîne à l'extérieur. J'allais monter dans la voiture mais elle referma ma portière, arrivant à mes côtés.

\- Attends Toni. Chuck nous regard toujours… Ne le regarde pas, sinon ça ne va pas marcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas marcher ? Je vais le tuer ce mec …

\- Détend toi…

Elle se rapprocha de moi et se plaça de manière à ce qu'on puisse nous voir les deux depuis le restaurant bien qu'elle ne soit devant moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore eu le droit à un baiser aujourd'hui …

\- Mais… Chuck pourrait prendre une photo et la poster.

\- Il sait que tu es capable de mettre tes menaces à exécution. Il n'osera pas.

Ma petite-amie se rapprocha de moi et remonta son bras sans jamais arrêter de me toucher, pour la placer sur ma nuque.

\- J'espère avoir été convaincante, murmurais-je.

Je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient et embrassais tendrement Cheryl. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et changeais l'angle du baiser. Mon dieu que les lèvres de Cheryl m'avaient manquées toute la journée. Avec toutes cette action, je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer un moment tranquille avec elle. Même ce soir, Chuck avait tout gâché. Enfin presque tout…

C'est elle qui mit fin au baiser. Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- En fait je crois qu'il ne nous regardait pas … Qui sait ?

Elle contourna la voiture et se plaça derrière le volant alors que je souriais bêtement, elle m'avait bien eue … Je regardais rapidement par la fenêtre et Chuck était au comptoir, il n'avait pas l'air de nous avoir vu. Par réflexe, je regardais de l'autre côté et tombais sur quatre paire d'yeux braqués sur moi. Mes amis me regardaient tous avec la bouche grande ouverte, Veronica montant pratiquement sur Archie. Le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joue. Je rentrais vite dans la voiture et Cheryl me regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolé pour eux, je n'avais pas fait attention.

Je la regardais sans savoir quoi dire. J'allais me faire charrier un moment avec ça … La rousse se pencha vers moi et passa son doigt sur ma lèvre inférieur et à la commissure de mes lèvres.

\- Je t'ai mis du rouge à lèvre…

Elle examina mes lèvres une seconde et j'étais partagée entre plusieurs émotions. Je la détestais pour m'avoir piégée comme ça mais d'un autre côté je l'adorais pour l'avoir fait. Le tout me donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de la faire taire. Je me retins difficilement et sortis mon téléphone pour me changer les idées. Jughead m'avait envoyé des vidéos.

Sur la première : Cheryl et moi en tête à tête en train de siroter notre milk-shake. Sur la seconde : Moi qui allait voir Chuck et mon amie avait ajouté un message :

« Je suis dispo si il y a besoin d'arracher une langue pour ta copine ».

J'ouvris la troisième et sourit. Il l'avait prise avant que j'embrasse Cheryl. On entendait les commentaires de nos amis. Je verrouillais mon téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que Cheryl démarrait.

* * *

_**Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont remarqué la référence à Buffy ? ;)**_

Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Il n'y en aura surement pas plus de 3.

XXMlleYuu


End file.
